The Internet is a world wide communication network, enabling computer users to connect to other computer users. Users on local area computer networks are also interconnected via the Internet to send and receive information to other users on other local area computer networks. The world wide web is the multi-media portion of the Internet which provides full color graphics and sound.
Using the Internet and accessing the world wide web, has been made easier by the proliferation of web browser programs. A web browser is a software utility device which provides the user with a simple graphical user interface to navigate the Internet. With a web browser, the user can navigate through the Internet by selecting options from icons and menus with a point and click mouse. Typically, a web browser, upon initially connecting to the Internet, begins at a selected initial web site (home page).
The typical web browser further includes a default setting by which the initial home page is selected. That is, the user selects any desired web site as a desired initial default home page. When the web browser connects to the Internet, the first internet connection is to the selected web site. However, most users do not change the initial home page default function. Publishers of web browsers typically either set the initial home page to their own web site, or provide a function by which the user may select the publisher's web site as the initial web site.